Forbidden Nights
by FrenchPussInBoots
Summary: (My first fan fic) This takes place almost 23 years after the ending of the original story. Greenlee one of Vivian's three children has always gotten her way. But now she may have crossed the line when bonding with the son of a rival pack.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own _Blood and Chocolate_. The entire idea is all Annette Curtis Klause. Also, if I DID own it, why would I be writing it on a Fan Fiction site! Greenlee and the other charris u never heard about are mine but other than that enjoy.

tear….its my first Fanfic…..DONT HURT ME!

If you see this -> 'the one quotation mark means it's in thought form.' Just to let ya know!

Prolog:

Vivian held the bundle against her chest. This was her third child, sired by Gabriel. Relief had swept over her when she had learned it was a girl. The father stood close by, chest in an almost puffed out manner as he looked upon his third pup.

Vivian stroked the fuzz on the child's head tenderly.

"Greenlee," she cooed to the pale babe, "that shall be your name." She tapped the child's nose motherly like as the _loup-garou _drifted into sleep. Her age and other two children had tuned her instincts for child raising, but something felt different about this pup. Gabriel called his sons to meet the newest member of the pack.

Chapter 1:

Greenlee sat up from her warmed bed, and looked around. Eyes quickly adjusted to the practically pitch black room. She looked to her clock, 'Damn, 5:15…' She released a low growl. She stretched puppy like, still on top of the bed. 'Maybe a run would help?' she thought to herself. She reached to her tall window and pushed it open.

She sprung from the ledge and landed with little more than a thump on the cool dew dampened grass. She stood erect. The early summer breeze ruffled her hair in an almost playful manner. Auburn color and long. Her curves her probably not as feminine like as her mothers, but then again she was much larger than some of her peers.

She took in the scent of the new day.

Without warning she sprinted across the yard. She took in her second coat, and enjoyed every wonderful step of the process. The moon dimmed as it hung in the dove grey sky. Beast loped through the dense wood as the last few stars glimmered above.

Greenlee took in the glorious traits of early morning. She was (as I said before) larger than most females. Broader shoulders and firmer base made her a stronger. Her smooth blemish free skin looked like her mothers, maybe lighter. But her most attractive feature was her icy blue eyes, her father's eyes.

She stopped abruptly as she took in a prey's scent. Rabbit. She licked her lips at the thought of the kill and trotted down the vermin's trail. She sank low as she spotted the herbivore. Usually she could just take down the animal without hesitation, but something today made her feel a bit cruel. She watched the carefree creature, as it nibbled on the thin blades of emerald. Greenlee wagged her tail lightly as her sick sense of humor kicked in.

Suddenly she sprung on the brown mass of fur. Jaws clamped down on the neck, as she felt blood smear her mouth. In playful victory she threw her head back and sent a playful howl. The remaining hares sprung out of site as Greenlee growled and ate at the same time. The beast within grew a little stronger.

By the time Greenlee washed herself, put on some clothes, and bounded down the stairs everyone was awake. She took in deeply the intoxicating aroma of bacon and coffee, smells she had grown up with. Although full, it made her mouth water.

Kiva and Brian lifted their heads in unison as she came down. Brian was the middle child. Practically a male version of his mother, he was very attractive. He was two years older than Greenlee and they both enjoyed each other's company. He blinked a few times at his younger sister sleepily grinned and went back to his breakfast. Kiva, on the other hand kept a steady stare at his sister. He took in a large breath, and suddenly arched his eyebrows at his sister. 'Dammit, of course Kiva noticed it…' Greenlee mustered up her most realistic smile and sat down at the table. Although he was her brother she never liked him much. He always seemed as though he was up to something. This made her nervous. Greenlee did not enjoy being nervous. He was the spitting image of his father. Large, muscular. Add a few scars in certain places it would be hard to tell them apart. Of course, Greenlee liked her father much more.

"Greenlee, where have you been?" Greenlee jumped up a bit. In all her thoughts she didn't notice her mother standing there giving her the once over.

"I heard you stirring earlier this morning." She gave her daughter a low irritated growl. Normally she would've mind so much. But with this new pack on their territory, no one would be to please there youngest daughter was out during unreasonable hours.

Greenlee played cool and stretched towards the ceiling. She released a tiresome yawn before stating "I was just out for a bit." She continued making herself a glass of juice as her mother watched her curiously.

Gabriel came in to the kitchen a few minutes after Greenlee.  
"Out for a bit? Where is out?" he locked his cold gaze on his slender toned toned daughter.

"Oh dad," she sighed as she sat next to Brian, who didn't acknowledge her. He continued staring at his plate "just around in the woods." Just made a wave of her hand. She didn't fear him, or at least she didn't show any signs of it.

He continued the stare until he sighed.

"Lee," he said softly. She looked up. He only called her Lee if he wanted her to listen, "you can't just run around like you used to anymore." She knew he was referring to this new younger pack not far from here. But why would they come directly into these lands? Did they not know who her father was?

She snorted, "You make it sound as though I am a pup." He tilted his head at her.

"You are a pup," he smiled and then ruffled her wild strands of hair. She smoothed it when he left, and smiled. She didn't get to see much of her father's playful side.

Greenlee sat as she watched Kiva from her window. He was simply sitting in a lawn chair sipping a beer reading a newspaper. It was amazing how much alcohol her brother could shove down his throat. He was even more distant than ever. Of course, who could blame him? He still mourned for the loss of his mate. She left him for another pack. She growled a little bit. Queen bitch of that pack she was. The role suited her well. She expected only the best. Even though she didn't prefer her brother, he was still her kin. Tied together by blood, it made her angry to see him in pain. She finally broke her gaze from him and strode towards the phone.

"Manders?" Greenlee called playfully on the phone line.

"Lee! Hey!" Amanda was obviously tickled of the thought Greenlee called her as promised. Greenlee never was good at calling people back. "Ya coming with me and the guys tonight?" Amanda was talking about a new nifty night club down town. 'Oh yea, today is Friday…'

"Err…probably not."

"OH come on! We can tease some of the cute meat boys?"

"Oh HOW tempting!" Greenlee snickered. Amanda replied in a huff.  
"The why did ya call!" she squealed. She always had a quick temper.

"Just so you wouldn't get your hopes up."  
"Oh Lee, where would I be with out YOU!" Amanda mock worshiped. Greenlee snorted at the phone. The two continued discussing numerous topics. Finally after a bit of talking the two girls said there farewells. She knew Kiva would be leaving to go clubbing, only to get drunk and perhaps get laid in the process. 'What ever,' Greenlee thought to her self, 'just as long as he does piss in my closet again.' A wicked smile played across her features.

Night was soon approaching. She tumbled down the steep stair way.

"Greenlee!" Vivian caught the girl in the act. Greenlee stood frozen as though a deer in the spot light. Vivian's eyes glowed from the porch light. "Actually gonna leave without me huh?"

Greenlee's hopes heightened. Mom and her haven't ran together since early spring. Vivian took off; pelt grown already thickly over her thin bodice. Greenlee sprang after, as all fours touched reached the ground. Her mother was fast, but Greenlee easily caught up. Tails balanced their soaring bodies as they entered the woods. Each took off in a different course through the trees, but kept close together.

At that moment Greenlee felt as though she could clear the moon. Soon she took scent of Gabriel and Brain. Oh how glorious! Together the four moved as one, as Gabriel lead the way. Brian stuck close to Greenlee. Suddenly the pack came to a halt. Gabriel shut his eyes and threw his head back. Low tune released into the star glazed sky. Greenlee waited for her mother's beautiful clear voice before she too began. As they loped back Greenlee couldn't remember such a care free run. Why didn't they do this more often?

Suddenly she heard something crack in the dense wood. She paused, and looked up. Brian stopped as well Gabriel and Vivian up a head, paces matching lovely. Greenlee nodded her head forward for him to continue going. He watched her for a moment longer, but trusted her. He padded off.

Greenlee stalked the new comer carefully, staying down wind. Eyes were large and expectant, ears sat perched upon her skull as she felt her heart beat harshly upon her chest. Then he came, jumping form the bushes was someone she had never met. He growled threateningly, but almost in a worried way. Every hair on Greenlee's back stood. Teeth bared at him.

He lunged. She jumped out quickly, knowing he could do better. He faced her again and suddenly barked. 'He wants me to leave does he?' she snorted as her tail stood out defiantly.

Both stopped as they heard an almost thunder like sound. He then whimpered in an almost pleading way. She looked at him, to the on coming sound confused. But when she looked back there he stood in his two legged form.

"Hide!" he continued growling. Greenlee loped to a trench down wind, but kept her watch. He was handsome alright. His hair was a platinum blonde bangs hung in his face, and he was toned beautifully. She thought for a moment and remembered his eyes to be a gorgeous emerald color.

'I can't believe I'm thinking about what he looks like when there's danger like this!' she grew angry at her self but suddenly took a gulp of air. He was a scary brute. Hair just as blonde as the boy's.

"Anything new?" he asked scars covered his body brutally.

"No sir," he looked straight ahead. Eyes not daring to look at the obvious leader. He snorted and nodded.

"Keep a watch on this area Charles." He then went back into his pelt and lead the remaining five off into the trees.

'Charles is your name then eh?' she thought. Suddenly he stuck his gaze on her and made a direct path for her.

Good grief, this chapter is LONG. Well RR and PLEASE no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Helllo guys,

Man I read through my story, and the response from soul chaser and…..wow…I not only doubled words, but I said things wrong,  
"As long as he does piss in my closet," translates to, "As Long as he DOESN'T piss in my closet" ….that's why I need an editor. Anyways, if you ignore the fact I'm a retardo at the keyboard, I hope you enjoy the story….. happy face! OK let's get the cookie crumblin'!

Chapter 2:

She took a sharp breath in, but kept her eyes steady. If she was a little worried, she wouldn't let blondie over there figure it out.

He turned quickly towards her; he was as pale as the moon itself. She switched to her human form and stood tall, ready to meet his gaze.  
"What the hell were you doing…" he growled. Talking to her as if she was some find of pup.  
"What was I doing! This isn't even," she paused as she thought for a moment, "your not even allowed in these lands, and you dare ask me what I'M doing!" she nearly shouted. In reflex he cupped her mouth with his hands.

"Shut the hell up already!" he snarled in a hushed whisper, "You're just begging to get your tongue cut off!" She pushed his hands off fiercely.

"Don't touch me like that again," she said flatly. He growled at her, irritated.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked hairs on her back starting to prickle. He simply smirked back, and arched his eyebrows.

"Maybe I'll tell ya later…" he circled her and gave her a once over. She snarled threateningly at him, "…until then." Within a few moments he was back into his canine form. Pelt still a pale blonde giving the appearance of pure white. With a toothy grin, he bounded off past her. She turned to face him quickly, fangs growing rapidly. But, something made her stop from going after him. For awhile, she sat there, bare skin illuminated by the half moon, staring at where he left.

She woke up with a start in her bed. She pulled out remaining leaves and twigs from her wild mass of hair. She sighed as she left to go take a shower.

'When did I get back?' she asked her self silently while she bathed. She didn't remember coming back through her window, or the door. Stiffly she came out and began to put on her clothes.

She did her daily, trample down into the kitchen routine. It was a glorious Saturday morning. The sun seemed to vibrate through the glass windows into the dining area. Her first instinct was to glance at the clock. '11 o' clock?' This worried her. Usually she was awake by seven, at the most.

"I'm glad to see you're not dead," Vivian joked as she saw her daughter's back. Her face then became serious, "Brian brought you back in early this morning. Said that he found you asleep in the woods?" she implied critically. She didn't seem too worried though. This was a good sign.

"Err… yes, all I remember I was sitting there looking at the stars." She lied. She decided to keep the mysterious boy, "Charles" a secret for now.

"Uh…OK…" Vivian was no fool. She already had two boys. She could easily see there was more to the story than constellations. She left the topic at hold for now.

"Hey, Brain?" Greenlee said softly as she sat next to her brother. He sat transfixed on some type of doodle.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say…" she stopped for a minute, "…thanks." He looked up from his sketch. A little grin crossed his golden tanned features. He knew how hard it was for his sister to be actually polite. Then he went back to his drawing.

"Anything for you Green," she smiled and took a peek at his doodle. It was… a girl? You could tell by her rather plain features she was a meat girl.

"Who's that?" Brian suddenly grew stiff, and stood up.

"Just a muse," he covered up. Blood tingled his face. Greenlee narrowed her ice blue eyes at him.

"Just a muse Brian?" she was surprised to hear the cruelty in her voice. Brian looked back and gave her the 'You say another thing and I'll hurt you' look. She whimpered lightly. He had never used that glare on her. Something was up, and because she didn't know what it was, it made her angry.

Greenlee tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't even fall asleep any more. She felt like screaming. What was wrong with her? The sheets on her bed made her feel trapped, so she pushed them all off. The pillows felt almost angry at her. Suddenly she grabbed one, and slashed it open. Feathers fell across the empty mattress. Without even a second thought, she opened the window and flung herself out. She landed in her canine form, and ran.

She ran, and ran. It felt as though her body ached to kill, to hunt. She couldn't control it. Her fangs bared in almost evil like grin as she soared through the thick mass of trees. The moon seemed to almost glow with a new anger. 'Why, Goddess?' she asked in the back of her mind. 'Why am I acting this way?' The beast finally stopped. She sniffed the air.

'Charles?' She began tracking him down.

When she found him, he was near a stream. In his cream pelt, the moon gave him a ghost like glow. He raised his head and looked back to Greenlee's hiding place. 'Damn, caught,' but in all actuality, she didn't mind the least bit.

He didn't seem to mind either. Actually, he seemed happy. He trotted to her, tail wagging, encouraging her to creep out. When they met, they sniffed each other out, cautiously at first.

Soon, when he was sure she wasn't threatening him; he barked and nipped her nose. 'What the hell?' she asked herself. When she was a puppy she kind of stayed away from others. She snorted, not sure what to really do. He gave her a goofy grin and nipped her haunches. She yelped quickly, and sprung to meet him head on, but he was already loping away. 'Is he…playing?' She snorted. 'Retard…we're both at least sixteen, and he wants to play tag…' But she soon found herself in the game too. Both beast yelped and nipped in the moon beams that gave them all the light they needed. Breezes only made them play more. Soon, he went back to the truck he drove out there, and hid behind it for awhile. He came back, clothed, and a blanket for Greenlee. She took it quickly, suddenly feeling stupid. This was odd, because their people weren't ashamed of the bare body. They then sat on the back of the truck just looking up at the sky.

"So, what's your name?" she had forgotten he didn't know her name.

"Greenlee, you?" She asked to be polite, not to actually know.

"My name is Charles, but you can call me Charlie." She liked it, simple and clean sounding.

"You never told me what you were doing here." She said rather simply. He gave her a side long glance but soon returned it upward.

"I don't know anymore," he answered truthfully, "I follow the pack, I don't usually ask anymore." He sighed, not sleepily or happy like, more of a heavy shouldered sigh.

"Was that your father? The one I saw last night?" He suddenly shot up,

"Goddess, no! He is my uncle. …My parents are dead." Greenlee jumped. Not only from the fact that the guy she saw was his uncle, but the fact both parents were dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she spat out. "I didn't,"

"I know you didn't…" he then laid back down "It's alright…"

'Great, trying to get to know someone, and the first thing I find out, is that his parents are dead.'

"Tell me about yourself, err Greenlee?"

'Oh, wonderful memory…' "Well…SHIT!"

Charlie shot up, "WHAT?"

"What time is it!"

"Err…" He looked up at the sky quickly. Maybe around…4:30, 5…why?"

She gasped when she heard the time.

"I got to go! Bye Charlie,"

She jumped off the truck, shoved his blanket at him and sprinted. She heard him calling her name urgently.

"Don't worry! I'll see ya soon!" She continued running, but with her pelt. She was half way home when she heard, hopefully Charlie, howl a goodbye. She smiled wolf like all the way home.

…I didn't really like this chapter too much…anyways I made sure to read over it a few times, (which is why I prolly don't like it) but if I did get something wrong don't get all pissy. OK Well IM GONE!


	3. Chapter Three

OKIE DOKIE! ARGH, I'M sooo mad at myself now! I read that gay wad thing OVER and OVER! Yet I STILL got something wrong! (Sob) I need a hug….

Anyways, I noticed also I update rather fast I think! So at least I'm ok at that. W/O further a due, I believe I shall begin typing!

(Also the 'find' and 'kind' thing was correct Madi, so then I looked at the keys, and noticed the 'f' and 'k' aren't even really close to each other. But I remembered while I was writing I was thinking about how you could never FIND those awesome Cadbury eggs until Easter. …Usually spelling errors such as this have something to do with food…I'M NOT FAT!) (Eats a bag of chips) OK, I'll shut up….

Chapter 3:

Greenlee bounded in. She felt as though she could soar against the sun, race with the wind! She felt…busted. Gabriel stood leaned against the kitchen counter. It was obvious he was trying to hold back growls.

"Where were you?" he asked. Eyes glazed with disappointment, and tinged with slight anger. Greenlee just raised her eyebrow at him.

"I was getting fresh air, my room felt too enclosed." She returned a steady stare. She could usually fool her father. He sighed.

"Yes I saw where you tore your pillow," he glanced back at her. She seemed a little taken by surprise. When did she tear a pillow?

"You're going to need to clean your room this morning. Your grandmother is coming over." She inwardly cringed.

"Oh…how…unexpected…" she forced out. Her grandmother was… just a bit vain.

That after noon, Esme came over. She seemed to burst through the door.

"Grandmother is here!" she seemed excited by her own arrival.

'Oh, Great Moon…' Greenlee was lounging on the couch reading a book.

"Now Green, are you going to invite me in, or just leave me out in the cold?"

"It's summer Grandmother…" Esme snorted, obviously unpleased.

"Hey, Grandma!" Brian sounded actually happy to see her. Seeing encouragement, Esme strolled inside. At least one grandchild wanted her company.

It's not that Greenlee didn't love her grandmother, but like Kiva she preferred to not have too much contact. Most likely from the fact Esme continued to call her, 'A bit on the healthy side' when she was younger. Greenlee snorted at the thought. Sure, she was kinda chubby when she was younger. But not all of us can have gorgeous long legs and fast metabolisms all at once. At that thought, both Vivian and Gabriel strode into the room.

"Mom, how are you?" Vivian asked. She didn't get to see her mother much any more. Gabriel nodded his head in response.

"Oh, alright I guess." Tom came in lugging the suit cases. 'WHAT! THE BITCH IS STAYING?' Greenlee screamed inside her mind. She wanted to yank the suit case from Tom's grip, and tossit out side.

"I hope you won't mind us staying?" Esme asked. Of course, even if Vivian did say no, she would end up staying some how. Esme then turned to Greenlee and gave her the corny grandmother smile. Greenlee twitched in response.

"No, of course not," Vivian kept her cool, but gave her daughter a warning glance. Brian just looked around, highly amused.

"Where is Kiva?" Esme asked. 'Oh of course, Mr. Sunshine is her first priority…' Greenlee growled low. Why did Grandma like him so much? He didn't even talk to her. In fact, after finding out she was coming, he high tailed it and went to one of his friend's den.

"He won't be here for a while." Gabriel stifled. He didn't approve of him going. Esme's face fell.

"Oh, well…that's alright. I've got two left!" Esme glowed at Brian, who just sorda blinked at her. 'In other words,' Greenlee thought, 'I've got one left…'

Greenlee lounged in her bed. Trying to convince Amanda she shouldn't go clubbing. It was twilight and the other's left to go around town. She said she had a head ache, which was partially true. Both Gabriel, and Vivian knew of the mixed emotions between the Grandmother and Grand daughter, and personally neither of them felt like having their guard's up.

Suddenly, Greenlee heard athunk at her window. She jumped slightly when she saw something being thrown at it. She growled. 'Kid's these days…' she flamed towards the window, ready to give them a good scare. But all she saw were a pair of emerald eyes. Her heart seemed to flutter. She took in her breath but opened the window. A goofy little grin made her loose her cool momentarily.

"What are you doing here?" she called down. His face kind of fell. 'Oh Great Moon, I hurt his feelings!' She immediately wanted to hit herself.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang tonight…" he asked.

"Uh…OK…I have to be home soon though." She leapt from the window quickly. When she landed, he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked. He sounded bored.

'Ugh, my luck, a few minutes of pure pleasure and he doesn't even know what we should do.' She thought for a moment. What happened to the playful little puppy act yesterday? Why didn't he just start another game of tag or something? She released a quick sigh.

"I don't know…" They sat there for a moment.

"We should go swimming." Greenlee looked up.  
"Huh?" she asked. 'Is he serious?'

"Yea you know, it involves water, and you use your legs to move around?" he smirked playfully at her as he moved his hands in the air to get his point across. She snorted at him. He then pivoted around, and began running into the dense forest.

"Come on, I know where we can go," he called back to her as he changed into his second fur. She nodded her head after him, but quickly went back inside and got a pair of extra clothes. She was NOT gonna feel awkward again.

She followed his trail and soon caught up. Bundle of clothes in her large jaws. He looked at them questioningly. She huffed in response. Soon they reached a large lake.

She looked at the water questioningly, 'He's got to be joking right?' As usual, he proved her wrong, with a sudden leap, Charlie was in the water. Then there was a pause. Greenlee looked down into the waters edges, questioning herself how good of a swimmer he was.

"AH!" Charlie emerged suddenly. This sent Greenlee flying back, cursing harshly.  
"SHIT! You dumb ass!" Her face shone crimson from embarrassment. In response, Charlie went back under the water, except for his eyes that challenged her. Greenlee sat there sulking, eyes narrowed.

"I'm gonna pop that smirk off your face…" she growled, finger nails gripping the dirt. Charlie arched his eye brow, making her even more frustrated.

"Why don't ya teach me a lesson Green?" At that point, Greenlee was ready to slash him open. You could practically see him wagging his tail under water.

"You had it…" She then charged in the water. When she was waste high in lake, she paused for a moment, and then began biting her lips.  
"Uh… what's wrong?" He asked as he stared at her contorted face. She then mumbled something.  
"Speak up," he glided closer to her and turned his ear to her.

"IT'S COLD! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! IT'S COLD!" she screeched.

"GREAT MOON! YOU YELLED IN MY EAR!" he began rubbing his ear, as though trying to get out a type of bug. In an attempt to perhaps regain some type of warmth, Greenlee started to huddle out of the water.

"Oh, no you don't," he then reached out and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close to his chest. They sat in the still clear water, 'He has such pretty eyes…' Greenlee thought as she seemed to stare into the never ending circle of emerald. She shivered, 'Oh Goddess, this is awkward…' He looked down at her, enjoying her reaction.

"I better go. It's getting late," she pulled away from his chest, instantly wishing she took it back. He waded in the water, watching her leave. Before she stepped out, she turned back to him.

"…Do you mind?" she asked. His jaw seemed to touch the water.

"We just swam together naked, and now your self conscious?" She released a snort, and a wave of her head to make him turn around. He sighed, and followed directions. He didn't turn around till she grunted an approval. He then just strode out of the water went into the woods, and came back fully clothed.

"Does your truck just so happen to follow you?" she asked. He grinned back at her.

"Can't tell, it's a secret." He thensmirked at her and held out his hand. She looked at it questioningly.

"Oh come on, I know you've seen SOME type of romance movie?" he asked, arm fell to his side. Greenlee smirked at him,

"So your trying to be romantic then?" she circled him as though he was a type of prey. His face remained the same. Seeing no reaction, Greenlee took his hand that was still damp from the water. They began walking. She got him to explain how his Uncle's name was Rex. His father was once the pack leader, but humans some how killed both him and his mother. He was young then so he didn't really remember. His uncle had one son, who found a new bitch to claim. Charlie didn't like her.

"She seems as though she's always ready to leave at any moment's notice." He told her about how cruel his uncle was, but how he was gratefulto him by taking him in.

"Wow rough life," Greenlee finally added. Charlie nodded his head in agreement and they walked back to her house.

"Well…this is my stop," she sighed. She finally released his hand.

"Well…bye," She then went to go back to her room before her parents got back. He took her wrist again and pulled her quickly towards him. He looked down at her, taking in her intoxicating aroma.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.She looked to the ground.

"Charlie, maybe we shouldn't see each other again." He stared down unbelieving.  
"Why not?" he pulledher closer.

"I…I don't know. Something's telling me this isn't right…" She wouldn't dare look back at him. He released her wrist and brought her chin to meet his gaze. 'Damn…' she looked straight into those pools of green and felt as though she was swept away into a dream. She broke the gaze. She knew now this couldn't be the last of Charlie, not yet anyways.  
"Tomorrow," she then looked up, smile on her smooth face, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed in relief.  
"Tomorrow then." He grinned like a tom cat as she went back through her window. After a few moments of standing there he leapt back into the woods. Greenlee collapsed on her bed, and had one of the best nights of sleep she ever had.

(HA! This is a LONG chapter,)

After her shower and trample down the stairs, Greenlee found Brian sitting on the porch. His glasses were on, which meant he was hard at work on something. Greenlee watched curiously, head tilted when she heard him grumble in frustration. When he took off his glasses, she knewit was safe. She plopped next to him, he covered his picture quickly.

"'Sup?" she asked. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"It seems someone slept well." She winked at him. He shook his head back at her.

"What are we ever going to do with you Green?" he asked dramatically.

"I get that a lot," she laid on her back, soaking in the afternoon sun. Brian watched her.

"Someone's in love…" he then gave her a suspicious glance, "…Or is it just because Grandma finally left?" Greenlee snorted.

"Both of the above," she then turned her head to see Kiva standing in the kitchen.

"Well look who's still alive," Brian commented. Kiva looked awful. Bags shadowed under his dull blue eyes, hair looked as though it had never been washed.

"Disgusting…" Greenlee grumbled when he went up stairs.

"Aw, come on! He's still at lost for Piper." Brian always defended the fool. Why? Greenlee had no clue.

"Let's move on in topics," Greenlee suggested as she turned to face the back yard, "what have you been drawing lately?" Brian turned the opposite way, then sighed deeply.

"Nothing of your concern…" Greenlee rolled her eyes. Brian now faced her.

"Green, one day I will tell you, but for now leave the subject." He then stood.

"I need to go run some errands. Will you be OK with Mr. Sunshine upstairs?"

She sighed deeply.

"I guess…." He smiled at her, grabbed his keys and drove off.

Pretty interesting, I wonder when ya'll will find out what's up with Brian! I'm no good at cliff hangers...


	4. Chapter Four

Well, here's I be's. Ready to entertain the few people who read this story! Actually, I rather enjoy it! I mean, not only am I getting better at typing, but I'm improving my grammar skills! WOO! Also, it's not as though my life is exactly the most interesting thing… So…What the Hell!

Any who, I got a new fiction! I can't really say Fan Fiction, cause it's my own little idea I came up with myself! (Grin) Crucifix Cowboy! I rather like the name! So proud! (Tear…) Well yea, cowboy fic, one of those, spur of the moment things! OK I got in my Unwritten Law cd and ready to write this here chapter! Let's hit it! (Hits table and spills drink every where) …As soon as I clean up…

Chapter Four:

After that incident with Brian, Greenlee was ready to pull her hair out. 'What is he drawing!' She growled in irritation, but soon got an idea. 'I bet he keep's a little stash of doodles in his room…' She leaned back and stared at the stairs. They suddenly looked rather dark. The last time she went in his room without permission, she was ten. She had found a stash of candy he kept under his bed. Finally he started noticing large amounts of his candy being missing. He was mad at her for a little while, but even at twelve he had a good heart. She took a deep breath in and stood up.

She slowly opened the door. Why could she do worst things with out even a second thought, but now going into her brother's room made her feel awful? 'Now remember Green, just look for pictures and leave…' The indigo painted room was such an opposite from her own, blood red walls. She looked around and looked to his black desk. It was a mess. Chewed on pencils, worn erasers, beer bottles, and…a cereal bowl?

"Lovely…" she grimaced, more afraid of what she might find inside. She pulled out a drawer. 'Bingo…' She pulled out a well taken care of sketch pad. She raised an eyebrow. On the front it had one word. 'Greenlee'. Curiously, she opened it up. In the first page was a rather rough version of Greenlee at six. She smiled. She remembered this…

"_Hold still Green…" Brian was in deep concentration as he began his drawing.   
"BRIAN! I'm getting tired…" Greenlee grumbled as she stood still. Brian didn't acknowledge her any. Ten minutes later he sighed contently, and presented his drawing. For an eight year old, it was pretty good. _

"_OH BRIAN!" Greenlee gasped. Little hands clasped over her mouth, "It's so pretty!" _

She laughed lightly. She continued looking through the pages. At the second to the last page, her eyes widened. She stared, it was so beautiful. Greenlee in her human form was smiling contently facing the viewer, her ebony hair hung down her back, the background was a silhouette of a wolf, head thrown back, howling. The simplicity of the picture added to it's charm. She was amazed of the way he caught her personality in the drawing. Simple. Nothing else was needed.

"What are you doing in here?" Greenlee jumped up, and shut the book firmly. She turned back, to see Prince Charming his self, Kiva.

He continued giving her an uninterested stare, beer in one hand, the other stuffed in his pocket.

"None of your business…" she growled slamming the book back into the drawer. She noticed one that had a name she never heard of. 'Annab…' the rest was covered up by numerous other books.

"You know how Brian is about his room…" He cocked a masculine eyebrow at her. She snorted.

"I live here, I may go where I please." She huffed. He just snorted back at her. Seemed they both got that gene from some where. She made a bee line for the door, Kiva's arm shot out to block her.

"Are you going back out again?" She stiffened. How did he know she was going out in the evenings? He wasn't even here.

"Yes." She answered simply. She stared forward, not meeting his eyes. He grumbled.

"Well…be careful…" he then removed his arm and shuffled back to his room. 'Was that him actually giving a damn?' she watched his broad back leave. 'Nah…' She shook her head, and bounded down the stairs.

Soon Brian came home. Him and Greenlee decided to go out for lunch. Kiva respectfully declined, much to Greenlee's relief. They were going to a small café downtown. It was cheap, and the sandwiches were good. They sat next to a window, and began eating. Greenlee took a few nibbles here and there. She was feeling a sudden surge of guilt for looking through Brian's room. He sat and stared suspiciously.

"Something's wrong…" he paused and looked at her sandwich, "normally that thing would've been gone." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I just had a big breakfast…" she began trying to eat it more heartily, feeling as though she was about to pop. Suddenly, Brian stopped eating. His eyes seemed to glow as they stared outside. Confused, Greenlee looked out as well, practically pressing her nose against the window. She didn't see anything, just a bunch of humans. She looked back at him again. She snorted amused, his mouth was open, and his sandwich was almost to his mouth. He sat there, transfixed as though hypnotized. Suddenly, he released a sigh and took a bit of his food.   
"Err…What was that?" Brian looked at Greenlee who still sat there puzzled.

"Uhh…Nothing…" He seemed unusually bright, "Nothing at all!" Greenlee shook her head.

"And people wonder what there gonna do with me?" she looked back at him. Both busted into an awkward moment laugh, making them laugh harder.

The two entered the room, laughing about something.

"And then, LISTEN! And then…she spilt wine ALL over him! OH GREAT MOON! It was hilarious!" Brian began gasping from his short story, face red from laughing. Greenlee was clutching the door knob, hoping it would break her fall.

"What's so funny?" Vivian asked amusingly. Greenlee and Brian both stopped. Eyes grew large.

"Oh, nothing mom, you know just talking to…Greenlee…" Brian's eyes were faced down, smirk not well hidden. Greenlee began shaking from containing her laughter. Then there was a long moment where none of them said anything. They stared back at each other. Till Greenlee released such a long, loud snort, Brian bursted into a laughing fit.

"What are you guys…" her eyes narrowed as her now red son, "…You told her didn't you…"

"You mean how you got so drunk you spilt wine all over Dad after an interesting conversation of how badly you needed to pee." Greenlee giggled as she sprinted off up stairs. Night was coming quickly. As she got ready, she heard the commotion from down stairs. She laughed when she heard the war cry of Brian as he leapt up the stairs. Gabriel's complaints suddenly emerged, and she even heard Kiva growling. Goddess love em'.

She climbed out her window slowly, that whole incident with Kiva put in secret mode. She didn't want them to find out about Charlie not yet anyways…

She landed lightly, and looked up. Tomorrow would be a full moon. Greenlee felt shivers from the thought. She sprinted off into the woods, taking in her second form. The night seemed to be almost alive, everywhere crickets chirped, frogs blending in with the night song. Breeze felt as though it soaked into her body, giving her the ability to run faster. She tore into the ground, tongue hung out of her jaws. Her silver stained eyes took in the available light. The air smelled sweet and humid. What a glorious evening.

Soon two beasts loped through the dense wood together. Charlie's cream pelt contrasted against her own dark auburn hue. The heavy pants were the only things to be heard.

Charlie had led her to an open field. They sat and made, what Greenlee thought, was the most beautiful song ever. Heads thrown back, their voices echoed through out the air, vibrated against the trees, rolled through sky. Then they stood, bare skins illuminated by the nearly full moon. They stood, staring, until finally Charlie bent down and kissed her with such a force, her neck went back a little bit. She quickly began returning the kiss, biting his bottom lip. He released an excited growl as his hands explored her smooth back. Greenlee couldn't help herself, as her hands went straight for his platinum blonde locks.

Suddenly a large mass of black emerged from the bushes. The creature tackled Charlie with such a force, it sent him flying. He landed on his hands, head shot up eyes glowed. Gabriel stood, eyes so cold and vacant.

"Daddy…" Greenlee looked upon her father, clearly horrified.

"I think you better leave Greenlee…we will talk later." He said this as Charlie was already in his second fur. Greenlee took her father's arm, "Leave him alone!" she cried. Her shoulders shook from keeping herself from sobbing. She felt as though she would fall. How did he find out? Did he follow her? Gabriel sent a chilling growl at his daughter. She just stared back, she couldn't remember the last time she went to such levels as crying to change her father's mind. He yanked his arm away from her, she caught herself before she fell.

"We're leaving…" he said simply. He began walking towards the woods, body steadily growing shaggier. Greenlee stared at Charlie, who sat there. Eyes were big, his mind racing. 'What have I done?' he asked. Greenlee soon turned away from him quickly and ran to catch up with Gabriel. Leaving Charlie alone for his thoughts. Suddenly, he heard a long cry from the north. It sent every hair on Charlie to prickle as he growled. 'Rex…'

Hey Yalls shorter chapter than usual. I've been trying to get ready for a bunch of stuff lately and riding so I haven't gotten to update lately… THIS CHAPTER TOOK TWO DAYS TO WRITE! And it's really short even! Oh well….ATLEAST YALL GOT A CHAPTER! (Chugs glass of Chocolate milk)


	5. Plans on Full Moon

ARGH! OK Heres what happened, I came on to update my story right? (This is around Saturday) When kaput! The internet suddenly refuses to work! I have cable so it made me even more confused! SO, I decided to write some chapters that way yall will all get a bunch of chapters when I got back on! WELLL I was almost done when I decided to go back down stairs, I was gonna minimize it….YEA, DID NOT HAPPEN! Instead I clicked the X out button and the stupid thing didn't even ask me if I wanted to save it! So then after beating the computer a bit more, I gave up and waited for my internet to start working again. SO HERE I AM! Ready to give yall the update! Crucifix Cowboy will also be updated shortly HOPEFULLY. Anyway, here we go! (Again……:sigh: )

Chapter 5:

The way home for Greenlee was a depressingly quiet one. She tip toed after her father, who was still growling menacingly. His large tail was as stiff as a board, and every hair seemed to be sticking out. 'Oh Great Moon…What will he do to me?' Greenlee had always been given harsh nips and snarls when she was younger. But now… Only the Goddess would know. Her eyes grew round as he stopped. For a few moments, no sound was emitted in the dense wood. All Greenlee could hear was her heart's rapid pulse. Gabriel swung around, snarl in all.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he roared, now in his two legged form. Ice blue eyes blazed with intensity, Greenlee had never witnessed. She sat there, also in human form. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. He reached down and yanked her to her feet.

"ANSWER ME GREENLEE!" She then yanked herself away. Eyes transfixed to the ground. There was then a moment of pause, her father's heavy breathing giving her chills. Daringly, she looked up.

"His name is Charlie. He is a friend of mine." Her gaze was still, and emotionless. Gabriel simply growled.

"Looks like you weren't just giving each other hugs," his eyes narrowed. Greenlee just continued staring.

"Yes, we have been seeing each other for a few days."

"And you never told me?"

"Was it really any of you concern?" She now stood straighter. He clenched his jaw.

"I've been around the territory Green, I know the trespasser's scent. He smells just like the lot…" He now turned away.

"You are no longer allowed to see that boy." Greenlee's eyes suddenly grew wide. 'He DARED tell me who I may or may not see!' She suddenly felt a rush through her veins. It felt as though every part on her body tingled. She sunk her nails into the palm of her hand where she was clenching her fists. 'What's….Happening?' she thought. Never had she felt such a sudden anger. Gabriel turned to face Greenlee.

"Do you understand." He puffed out his chest, for once daring his daughter to challenge him. She looked away, feeling as though she had been slapped.

"Yes…" She stood there. The wind ruffled through her tangles. Feeling there was nothing else to be said, Gabriel walked off. He left Greenlee, cold, miserable, and lonely.

She didn't sleep at all that night. She didn't even bother. She just sat there, staring out her window. Not even the moon would lift her spirits. She wrapped a light blanket around her tightly, trying to maybe hide herself from all the feelings that were flooding through her mind. 'What will happen now? Where's Charlie? Will I ever see him again?' She couldn't keep herself now. She rested her forehead against the window, and cried. She made no sounds, no sobbing or whimpering, just tears. A light tap came from her door. She just stared at it. Tears still fell, staining her cheeks.

"Green…" Brian stood in the door way. His eyes were glazed with sympathy for his younger sister. He walked in, taking a seat on her bed.

"…You wanna talk about it?" Suddenly, Greenlee's head was on his lap and she began bawling. Brian looked at his sister, 'Oh Great Moon…What I have gotten myself in to?' Greenlee released every stress out effortlessly in great big sobs. Brian didn't really catch majority of it. But he still sat there, patting her heaving back every now and then. Adding a little, "Yes, Yes," or "Aw," sometimes he even added in an "I know, poor you…"

'Oh, Goddess. The way she's talking to me it's as though I'm one of her little girlfriends or something…'

"AND THEN HE SAID I COULDN'T SEE HIM AGAIN!" She wailed now, clutching his knees.

"OW! You're NAILS!"

"OH, Brian…" she now whispered, "I might never see him again…" With that he looked up.

"Never see who again?" he asked. 'Oh, so it's about a boy is it?' Greenlee then looked aggravated.

"Charlie!"

"Err…Oh yes….Charlie…" Brian then sat there, thinking.

Now with a little sigh, he stated "We will talk about it tomorrow. Until then….Just try to relax…" He stood and once again Greenlee was left alone.

Greenlee lay on her empty mattress. The sounds of morning bounced up the stairs towards her room, making her shudder. The world seemed to go on as if nothing happened. How she suddenly loathed them all, she ran her claws down the bed. Huge gashes were the reaction. She wanted to scream, she wanted to bite, and she felt as if she could tear the moon in half. The strange thing was, no one came. "No one cares…"she hissed.

Charlie gasped in pain as he was thrown against the wall.

"Did you think you could fool me?" Rex asked menacingly. No expression was to be seen on his heavily scarred face. Charlie stood up weakly, jaw clenched.

"Going around with that tramp daughter of Gabriel's?" Charlie's head swung to the side to glare at his cousin, Jonathon. Who rested against the door way. His mouse brown locks were flipped to the side to get a better look at Charlie with hazel eyes.

Charlie now in canine form lunged at Jonathon. Jaws quickly clamped around the scrawny boy's neck, daring him to speak. Jonathon began whimpering loudly, making Charlie emerald eyes glow with pleasure. Glory was soon ended as Rex shoved the ivory lupin off with a mighty shove. He pinned him to the ground now teeth bared.

"Pull another move like that and your dead…" he seethed. Jonathon, who was gasping in the corner, now swaggered over. He stood over Charlie, and with a mighty kick aimed for his crotch.

While shocked from pain, Charlie laid curled in the floor eyes glowing.

"Tonight is the Full Moon, we will make our attack." Rex growled warningly. Acting as though he didn't notice the lowly move.

Charlie now stood, "And if I refuse?"

Rex slowly turned his head toward him and sauntered towards his nephew.

"Then your little girl friend…is dead." Charlie continued staring into the face of the demon. 'Not now…' he encouraged his self.

….I did it….? I DID IT! OMG I FINNISHED THE CHAPTER! AHAHAHAHAA! (Ignores the fact of how short it is) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Yeah…Im not even putting the effort of why it took so long (Yawn) Maybe later…


	6. Chapter six

Holy Crap and a Cross, can't believe I've had such a bad writer's Block! ...cough mumblesactually I haven't even been writing it. Been trying to prepare Bay for some shows, but now it's been raining for awhile…so here we go! Where was I…? reads last chapter OH YES! OK, let's get the party crackin'!

Chapter 6:

Greenlee's appearance matched her thoughts. She looked…in simple terms…like crap. Her once thick, animated auburn hair now hung lifelessly. Eyes, once sparking with curiosity and challenge were dimmed, and almost hollow. She constantly asked her self, 'What's wrong with me damn it? Since when do I care about some guy?'

She sighed heavily as she trudged down the stairwell. Vivian watched her daughter's march of 'everyone better leave me the hell alone.' And instantly she wanted to soothe her. She took a hesitant step forward, and then thought better of it. She understood a first heartbreak, and decided it was best she not say anything.

'I'll make them all feel miserable…' she thought maliciously to her self, 'misery loves company after all…'

Kiva stared intensely at his younger sister. His radiantly blue eyes never blinked as he seemed to bore hole into Greenlee herself. She began feeling uncomfortable under the masculine drunk's gaze and stood to get a glass of chocolate milk to give her something to do. Then the bomb hit.

Gabriel stood in the doorway as he had done many times before. When Greenlee turned, she halted. She stood and glared at whom she would have formally addressed as her Father. Now, she didn't know what type of title she would give him.

"Good morning everyone…" he eventually boomed. Much too casual for it too be a normal greeting. No one answered, as Greenlee suddenly marched to her seat at the table and sat forcefully. She fought the urge to yelp from the sudden drop to the wooden chair against her bottom. She would _not_ be the first to leave the kitchen. Greenlee knew she should be more worried about Charlie than her over protective…guardian. But this is how the young lupin handled things, fighting back.

"As you all know, tonight will be the first full moon of the summer." Gabriel went on, ignoring his daughter's haughty behavior, "I want everyone at the house by 7:30, by then we will travel to the gathering place. I want everyone here! That means no skipping out," he sent a cold look over to Kiva, who seemed far more interested in his fingernails at the moment.

"And no unwanted visitors," he then placed a forceful look happy stare to Greenlee. Who returned it just as easily.

'Wow, what an ass. Totally un needed comment.' She certainly had been doing a lot of thinking to herself lately…was this a first sign when your losing your mind! Suddenly, Greenlee felt hot tears sting her eyes. Suddenly that picture of Charlie when she left crossed her memory. His blonde, almost white hair ruffled by the wind. His bare skin illuminated by the ivory moon. Those intense, yet playful emerald orbs that made her feel as though she was completely relaxed…Oh Goddess…She had to see Charlie again. She would no longer deny herself. She inhaled sharply, as everyone had already left to do whatever morning errands they needed to attend. Her anger towards Gabriel now was meaningless. She just needed to see Charlie, make sure he was OK, to make sure she was OK…

That's when she allowed herself to shed a few, self-pity tears.

By the time 7:30 came around, Greenlee had accomplished…nothing, except for one thing. Plan, 'Ditch Full Moon and Find Charlie', Of course, she hadn't given the name much thought…

She moped down the stairs, still looking like a wreck. She immediately headed towards her Mom, who was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. Greenlee was always secretly envious of her mother's still perfect body figure. Greenlee's was strange. Being practically a perfect mix of Vivian and Gabriel, she was taller, and larger built than Vivian.

"Mom…I…I just don't think I can go tonight…" she faked stuttered. For an added effect, she looked out the window sadly. Whoops, wrong move. The moon, now rising high was quickly lifting her spirits. She averted her eyes to the floor, 'That helps a little at least…'

Vivian suddenly looked heartbroken. She felt Greenlee's forehead, and the combed through her deep red hair.

"If that's really what you want to do… the I can't stop you. But Hun…" she paused and then suddenly embraced Greenlee in a hug. 'OK…this is weird…'

"…if you want to come on out anyways, I would be more than happy." She ended it there, pushed Greenlee a bit back so they were looking at each other again, and then left go.

Vivian, then smiled sadly, "I'm going to go tell your father you won't be coming tonight. I suggest you stay upstairs for the moment." Vivian then swiftly turned, and glided out of the kitchen.

'Damn it, why does she suddenly have to become nice!' Greenlee asked herself bitterly, "And why was she speaking such proper English?" she then sighed heavily, and tried to ignore her family tearing out into the night, shedding their human coats for furs. She attempted to block their thick crisp calls into the night. Gabriel and Kiva's masculine deep bugles, Brian's smart medium cry, and her mother's wonderful high pitched song. She growled irritated at herself.

'Just a few minutes longer…' she thought. Then suddenly, the presence of her family was gone. They had left, and now, she could begin her search.

With a light effortless bound, she flew from her window, and landed into the wonder beast that now erupted from inside her.

'Here I come Charlie,' she laughed in her mind. The mere thought of his name sent a wolfish grin on her muzzle.

Well Here it is! Longer than the last, but not quite! So proud! Took an hour to write!

-- I'd better go to bed now! BYES.


	7. ATTENTION!

Formerly known as FrenchPussnBoots, ConstanceLee is back; with sass, class, and a bit of a bigger ass.

The other day I was looking at my old as sin email and saw that someone put Forbid-N as a favorite?

My first thought: What is wrong with you? Can't you see that I fell off the face of the planet?

And then I realized what a HUGE compliment this had to be! So I anxiously looked into what the other Blood and Chocolate fanfics were like.

…My poor darlings. Momma Con will make it all better for you. Or she will at least try her hardest! Give you guys something worth reading maybe? 3

This is just so you guys know that I've got something in the kitchen for y'all.

Mmm, it smells good too! I'm not too sure I remember where I was going with the story earlier…I recall what I was doing with Brian and the main jest of the Charlie/Greenlee…

BUT NOW it will be better. I will start the revamp immediately. It might not be very long, but damn it I will complete this story if it's the last thing I do.

…Speaking of last thing I will do. I plan on this being the last fanfiction thing I ever do ever again. …Unless for some crazy reason I feel an undeniable urge to write about something…

So a bit of an ADD moment, I gotta get to my doctor's for an appointment.

Look out for me!

xxoxx


End file.
